1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining functions by using pictorial symbols which symbolize functions and so forth of a computer system and for linking mental images of a user with functions and so forth of the computer system, thereby improving the usability of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional computer systems, a user operates particular keys on the keyboard in a particular sequence so as to obtain a particular function therefrom. Thus, to obtain a particular function, the user should carefully and thoroughly read operation manuals with respect to the computer system and memorize the key operations thereof.
To reduce the burden to the user, a method using pictorial symbols for example icons which symbolize functions and so forth of the computer system has been used. In this method, icons which symbolize functions and so forth of the computer system are displayed on a display screen thereof. The user clicks one of the icons in accordance with a desired function by using a mouse or the like. With this method, the user can link mental images associated with icons to functions and so forth of the computer system and thereby he or she can readily operate the system. Thus, it is not necessary for the user to thoroughly read the operation manuals and memorize the key operations.
However, in the conventional method of obtaining functions by using pictorial symbols, the functions obtained with the pictorial symbols have been uniquely determined. Thus, pictorial symbols for all functions that the computer system provides are required. In other words, in a small computer system with a small number of functions, no problem occurs. On the other hand, in a large computer system with a large number of functions, a large number of pictorial symbols are required. In other words, since the user should memorize all the pictorial symbols and the corresponding functions, they burden him or her with the operations of the computer system and thereby disadvantageously affecting the human interface with the computer system.